Five Nights at Thomas' (CuldeeFell13 Version)
"Picture a land where the sky was so blue, a story book land of wonder. A magical land just waiting for you. The Island of sodor. Ả̌̒̋̈́̑̿ ̅͂ͤ͐̌̄pͪ̌ͫl̓ͮͥ͐͛̂a̎̎ͫͪͮ͒̊̚c̎͒ͤë́͛͌ ͣ̂̍͂̽̽wͣͮ́ͩ̾̀hͣ͛e̍ͭ́̊͂͑͆̈r̒͗͆̆̅̌eͬͧ ̈́̋̌ǹ͗̄͂̆ͮiͮ̅̾ͨ͒ͬ̽̃g̏ͯ̊ͨͧh̆t̓̉͂mͫ̿̄ͣ̐̔̚âͪ͆͋̔̑̚r̐̚e̎̅ś̃ͫ̐͊̓̔ ́ͩ̒ͥcͪ̑̋͛̈́́̄͋õͭͫm̔͆e͂̑̾ͭ̚ ̔̿̌ͧ͌t̋̽̚r̾ͩ̎̐̐́ŭ̎ͨ̿e̿̐̽!̂̎ͥ" Five Nights at Thomas' (CuldeeFell13 Version) is a horror game created by CuldeeFell13. You play as a teenager named Marcus Hatt and you need to survive 5 nights of your great grandfather's horrifying creations. Story 1942 - Topham and the mysterious book Sir Topham Hatt, leader of the sodor railway was looking through his papers when he saw what seamed to be a map. At 3:am the next night, he woke up and used the map to find the X mark that was on the map. Soon he found the X mark and dug up the ground with a shovel. When he dug the X up, he found a chest. It had a journal, a red book with a pentegram on it, an empty wallet with "1899" printed on each side, and a family photo with a man with two daughters. Sir Topham Hatt read the red book and it was full of tales and rituals. He read one of the pages and said that doing a riual with higher the chances of running a successful business. So Sir Topham Hatt did one of the rituals, but what he didn't know was that doing this kind of ritual will curse the Island of Sodor. 1945 - The jealous island of Butchland Sodor was becoming popular, people are visiting the island and Sir Topham Hatt was becoming rich. Mean while, in the middle of Sodor and The Mainland, there was this island known as Butchland. Butchland used to be popular, but ever since Sir Topham Hatt was getting lucky, people came to their island. Butchland was becoming bankrupt and they are mad that sodor took all their glory. They are soon gonna get sodor to tell their secret, even if they are gonna have to KILL '''for it. 1950 - War of Sodor and Butchland Sir Topham Hatt was eating his jelly filled donut when the telephone rang. He picked it up, the guy on the phone said people from Butchland invaded Sodor and are now capturing and killing people. Sir Topham Hatt asked why. The guy on the phone didn't know but once he was about to talk about the book, he started screaming and a stabbing sound was heard from the phone. Sir Topham Hatt neaded to call SPD (Sodor Police Department) to stop this madness. He saw Percy (The small green tank engine) out the window. Topham told Percy they needed to get to the SPD station quick. But once Percy was about to get chuffing, a man ran up and stabbed Percy in the face. Screaming, Percy quickly ran over the guy, and Sir Topham Hatt was left inside Percy's cab. The two got to the SPD station. Percy's face was bleeding a lot. Sir Topham Hatt said he will go find some bandages. He went into the SPD station but no one was there. He thought the SPD already went out to stop the madness. So he looked around to see if he could find some bandages for Percy. He found the bandages and ran, but he was being chased by a member of Butchland. He ran as fast as he could, but he got caught. Sir Topham Hatt was stabbed in the face multiple times by Ernest Bertrum. After killing Topham Hatt, Bertrum ran, but he was caught by what seamed to be a monstrous version of Thomas the tank engine. And with a crack, Bertrum died with a backwards head. Thomas went outside and saw Percy, he was still bleeding in pain from the knife. Thomas gave Percy some bandages and the bleeding stopped. Percy was taken to a shed where no one can bother him. Sir Topham Hatt awoken in an unnatural state and monsters were formed on every side of the island. 2018 - Present Day Marcuss Hatt (Sir Topham Hatt's great grandson) went to visit sodor, but what he didn't know, the monsters formed in 1950 were still around and weren't friendly. Will Marcuss Survive? Map The map (Shown on the right of the screen) takes place at Knapford Station. Areas Platform A - C These areas you can be able to roam around on. Nothing much is useful about it but sometimes when you look out the window animatronics will roam the platform. Rooms 1 - 6 These rooms are places you can roam around to from time to time. But when entering a room listen for the Troublesome Trucks giggling before opening a door other wise they will pop out and kill you. Room 5 is where you spawn and the beginning of the game. Computer Room Computer room is connected to Room 5. Make sure to enter the room once in a while to check on Duck. Duck will make a dark laughing noise when he is online. The computer room can also be used to check on cameras in other rooms and ventilation radar. Power Room The power room just sits there but is useful when Duck hacks the power system and shuts of the power for knapford. After Duck shuts off the power, go to the power room and press the lever. Remember the troublesome trucks! Speaker Room The speaker room is a locked room you cant enter unless you have hacks. But there is a window you can look through so you can see a table with a microphone on it. Keith Hartley will appear in the room everyonce in a while and tell a code. Use the keypad in Room 2 and press the numbers Hartley says to press. Don't press them at all or press one wrong number, Hartley will end your run with a jumpscare. Train Tracks These tracks you can be able to roam on. But be careful, monsters like Gordon, James, Emily, and Percy will roam the tracks, so listen for their whistles. If you don't, you will be ran over. The Roads Bertie and George roam the roads. Make sure to check the windows behind you to see if Bertie or George is there. When they are walking towards the platform, shine your light at them to make them run away. Don't let them step on the platform, cause if they do, they will run at you and instantly kill you no matter what room your in. Character AI Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas will roam around the station searching for you. His whistle can be heard when he spawns on the station. Thomas is afraid to open doors cause he's afraid the troublesome trucks will wait for him. Thomas hates the troublesome trucks. So keep the door closed on Thomas and he will ignore you. Thomas will leave the station if he doesn't see the player in about a minute. Thomas' Whistle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu9fxeJL-3I Gordon Gordon is one of the 4 engines that will only roam the tracks. Make sure to listen for his whistle before going on the train tracks. Or else Gordon will run over you. Gordon's Whistle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHss1CvLaP0 Troublesome Trucks These little rascals will appear behind random doors. Before opening a door, listen for their laughing. If you hear their laughing, they are present. To make them go away, press F to knock on door. That will scare them and make them run away. Keep in mind, pressing F when they are not at the door will anger one of the trucks to come get you. So only knock when you hear their giggling. Troublesome Trucks Giggling https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHss1CvLaP0 Bertie Bertie will attack from the road behind your spawn point. Normally you will see him race by the roads. When you hear his horn, that means he's ready to attack you. Look out the window to the roads and shine your flashlight at Berite. This will scare him and cause him to leave. Be careful, cause once he steps on the platform, nothing can stop him. Bertie's Horn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F14WaexR3PU George George the steam roller has the same mechanics as Bertie, but he is a lot slower. But while Bertie only leaves in half a second when you shine your light, George will take 3 to 5 seconds. George's Whistle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsmGgSPkwc8 Keith Hartley Keith Hartley is lazy and wants someone to do his errands. He will once in a while appear in the locked "Speaker Room" and talk into the microphone. He will tell you to do one of 3 errands. One errand is to collect 5 coffee mugs that are left around the platforms and tracks. Another is to find 3 switches hidden in different rooms. Another one is to turn down the heat. To do the third errand, go on the computer connected to room 5 and click on the ventilation and go to the top right corner and press the down arrow. Time will not pass by until you complete one of Keith's errands. He is voiced by PaulsVids James James is one of the 4 engines that will only roam the tracks. Listen for his whistle before going on the tracks and wait for him to pass by. Get on the tracks and not listening to the whistle will result in death James' whistle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8i6PibyXK8 Philip This little green monstrosity will roam the platforms. He wont chase after you and try to kill you, but if you get too close to him he will kill you. Philip has a light on his head and it will only go out if you throw a rock at it. Rocks can be found on the tracks. If Philip sees you with his light on, he will scream allearting Thomas. He will only leave the platform if his light goes out. Duck Duck will appear on the computer connected to Room 5. Like Keith Hartley, he will make you run 1 errand every now and then. He will tell you to find 3 micro chips in one minute. If you don't find them all in one minute, Duck will hack the power and the lights and computer will turn off. If the power goes off, you need to go to the Power Room and use the lever to turn the power back on. Be careful, because Thomas, Philip, Annie, Clarebell, and the Troublesome Trucks are more aggressive when the power goes out. He is voiced by Steven Kynman Annie and Clarebell These cheeky twins will do 1 of 2 things per night. One thing is following Thomas. Thomas can't open doors but they can. They can open doors for Thomas and let him inside rooms. The only way to stop them is shining your light, then they'll make a screech and run away. Keep in mind that when Annie and Clarebell screech, their screech can alert Thomas. Another thing they can do is mess with the ventilation making the whole place hot which angers Thomas, the Troublesome Trucks, and Keith Hartley, making them more aggressive. Plus the heat can slow you down. To stop them, go to the ventilation tab on Room 5's computer and press E to shock. Scaring them. Emily Emily is another of the 4 characters that only roam the tracks. Listen for her whistle before stepping on the tracks. Otherwise, you will be ran over. Emily's Whistle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_TGjbT9MOk Percy Percy is the last of the 4 characters that only roam the tracks. Listen for his whistle before going on the tracks. Otherwise, you will be ran over. Fun fact, he is faster than Gordon, James, and Emily combined! Percy's Whistle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pbfEKpozIg Gallery fnathbertieandgeorge.png|(From left to right) Bertie and George fnathjamesduckandphilip.png|(From left to right) Philip, James, and Duck Fnathgordon.png|Gordon fnathtroublesometrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks fnathkeithhartley.png|Keith Hartley fnathemily.png|Emily fnathpercy.png|Percy fnaththepast.png|"Thomas misses the past" Voice Lines Certain Characters have voice lines. Heres what they will say. Keith Hartley Voice Lines * "I have now stopped the clock. Do my errands and I will continue the clock." (Keith Hartley when he wants you to do an errand) * "I'm Thirsty! Get me some coffee cups!" (Keith demanding Coffee cups) * "Go and pull some switches." (Keith demanding 3 switches to be pulled) * "I'm hot. Turn down the heat." (Keith demanding the heat to be turned down) * "Good Job. I shall resume the clock now." (Keith after an errand is complete) Duck Voice Lines * *Heavy Breathing* (Ducks breathing can be heard behind the mailbox next to the "Speaker Room". * "Hello there! My name is Duck. Im from the great western railway. But you probably already knew that. I need to find some Micro chips... in one minute. Can you do that for me. If you don't I will shut off the power. Have fun, ''MARCUS HATT. *'''''Laughs maniacally*. (Duck's introduction to Marcus Hatt) * The timer has started! (Duck when you have to start finding the micro chips) * Your really fast. Great job! *Laughs* (Duck when you find all 3 micro chips in one minute) * You disappoint me! (Duck when you don't find the micro chips under one minute)Category:Games by CuldeeFell13